Injection molding is a molding method that combines injection and molding, and has advantages such as a fast production speed, high efficiency, automated operations, and an accurate artifact size. However, quality defects such as insufficient filling, warpage deformation, sink mark, and flow mark may usually occur in an injection molding process. At present, people have made great efforts in an injection molding technology, but problems still exist in quality performance of injection molded parts on which injection molding has been performed.